Pieces of Pain
by Celsie
Summary: Paine is the only Gullwing left when an emergency call comes in. When tradgedy strikes will her desire to see her friends again be enough to free her soul from an enternal prison? Story line forces Paine out of character a little bit.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy characters, I own baby Chappu and Paine, and any other character's I decide to add.

Pieces of Pain

Chapter 1 (Revised)

**Paine**

Paine sighed as she sat in her room on board the Celsius. It had been two months since she had seen Yuna or Rikku and though she would never admit it to anyone but herself, she really missed her friends. The Gullwings had essentially split up after their last major adventure, mainly because Yuna had gotten Tidus back and that's all she had really cared about.

Now Rikku and Yuna had gone off to begin their lives away from the constant danger that being a Gullwing entailed. Unfortunately that left Paine with nowhere to go and no one to go on adventures with. Something she was less then pleased with.

She looked up as Shinra knocked on her door and entered the room. "Hey we just got a call from Yuna, she said that the date has been set for the wedding. It's three weeks from now, on the Moonflow. She also said she would like you and Rikku to be the Maids of Honor." His voice never abandoned the soft quiet tone that he always used.

Paine nodded, she was never one for talking when it wasn't required. Once he had left the room she turned around and laid down on the bed her eyes slowly closed as she tried to regain control of herself. She could feel the tears rising up from somewhere in the depths of her soul but she also knew they would never reach her eyes; they never did.

A part of her wondered at her inability to show her emotions, but the more practical part of her shook it off and once the non-existent tears subsided she drifted into a fitful slumber.

Three hours later Paine's eyes opened, the sky had darkened considerably but it didn't bother her. She slowly got to her feet and left her room. Her mindless wandering brought her up to the bridge where Buddy was working on a panel that had short-circuited a few days earlier and Brother was staring at a sphere of Yuna.

Paine scowled at them and walked over to the control panel. She needed to find an interesting place to go and hunt some fiends down. She only hoped it would be enough to unleash some of the pent up frustration and anger she had bottled up recently.

She was looking down at the panel when Guadosalam began flashing a bright haunting red. Her eyes darkened slightly as she looked at the message she had been sent. She hated the Farplane, she had never seen any reason for going there. She had too many memories, too many secrets for her to go there.

Paine heard Buddy groan from behind her and she turned around, "What now?" She demanded her irritation obvious. She had always hated it when people complained about things, she saw no point in it. Especially if it was something you couldn't prevent.

"We have to call in Yuna and Rikku and they're planning the wedding." Buddy said sadly. Paine rolled her eyes, she should have guessed that was what the problem was. Oh well she could fix that.

"Don't bother I can handle this." Paine said as she set the coordinates for Guadosalam. She could feel the disapproval radiating from Buddy but she chose to ignore it. She glanced around one last time before she left to stock up on any supplies she might need.

Buddy shook his head as she walked out of the room. Paine went to the bar but their meager supplies weren't anything that Paine needed so she went up to her room to gather her dresspheres.

When the girls had separated they asked Shinra to make copies of all of the dresspheres so each girl would have one of each.

He had done a pretty good job and even added a few special things to them. Paine took out her Warrior Dressphere and her eyes brightened slightly, each one of her dresspheres brought back a special memory this one most of all because it was the very first one she got. She remembered the day she met Yuna.

"Paine what are we going to do? That thing is way to strong!" Rikku whined to her partner in training. Paine rolled her eyes, Rikku was always whining about one thing or another but it still annoyed her to have to listen to it.

"We are going to fight it and kill it." Paine said arrogantly. Rikku sighed and got into battle position and Paine followed suit. Paine rushed forward and slashed her sword downward towards the gecko's head.

She hit but didn't do much damage, the gecko's tail came rushing down aimed directly at her but she jumped back just in time and was missed by an inch.

Rikku meanwhile was arguing with Brother about something, Paine yelled at her to stop messing around. The last thing she needed was to have to protect Rikku because she was so absorbed with something other then the clear and present danger.

A second later Paine saw the attack coming but Rikku was still completely oblivious to the danger she was in. Paine shouted a warning to Rikku just in time to see Paine's sword slash upward and knock the gecko out of the air and away from Rikku. "Pay attention Rikku!" Paine hissed angrily.

Rikku jumped back and immediately stopped her conversation with Brother and got down to business, she stole a potion from the gecko and Paine finished it off with a Power Break. She glanced at Paine sheepishly, "Sorry Paine." She muttered obviously embarrassed by her show of incompetence. Paine opened her mouth to reply but she was interrupted by the roar of a air ship's motor.

As the Celsius loomed overhead, Paine turned on the intercom, "What are you doing? We haven't finished practice yet." Paine said impatiently, thinking just how much practice Rikku needed; especially if she couldn't even stay focused on the battle at hand.

"We're dropping off Yuna to practice too." Buddy replied from aboard the ship. Paine stood stunned for a second and shook it off. She had forgotten that the new member was supposed to be coming today. Rikku however was dancing around in excitement her bright eyes shining eagerly.

"Wait till you meet her she's great! She's my cousin and totally in love with this guy named Tidus but he disappeared two years ago……….." Rikku continued on and with in two minutes Paine knew everything about the High Summoner Yuna; more then she thought she'd ever want to know.

Yuna stepped off the ship and into the sunlight that was exceptionally bright on the Mihen Highroad. Paine stood right where she was as the other two girls embraced and giggled and screamed in excitement.

Her natural reserved nature prevented her from welcoming the high summoner the way most people would have. Not that she really cared much about her being the high summoner. In her eyes she was just another giggling girl who would probably cause Paine even more trouble.

Paine groaned inwardly as the Celsius lifted off, she really didn't want to try and protect two idiot girls but she apparently had no choice. Suddenly a bolt drake, helm and a gecko attacked the girls. She didn't even have time to warn the others about their arrival before the gecko launched itself at Rikku.

Paine yelled at Rikku once again to look out and she and Yuna jumped back a few feet and ran to Paine's side. Rikku immediately started stealing from the fiends, while Paine prepared for a Power Break.

Once she was completely involved with preparing her power break the bolt drake charged her. She quickly closed her eyes and steeled herself against the impact that never came. Her eyes widened as she saw the creature was trying to get to it's feet after someone had knocked him away from her.

Paine looked over to see who had saved her and saw Yuna standing with two twin guns in her hands and a very determined look on her face. Paine's eyes widened and she immediately knew Yuna wasn't just another Rikku.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy characters, I own baby Chappu and Paine, and any other character's I decide to add.

Pieces of Pain 

Chapter 2

**Paine**

Paine shook the memory from her head. She placed the Warrior Dressphere into her grid and reached for the rest of them.

After packing all of her spheres including her special sphere she walked back to the bridge where Brother, Buddy and Shinra were waiting.

She walked over to them and stood there already knowing what was coming. "Paine be careful, you're the only Gullwing we really have left." Buddy said sternly.

"Ya and Yuna will need you later." Brother said being an idiot as usual. Shinra ran up to her and pretended to cry.

"Be careful! You're the only person I can have a half way intelligent conversation with." Shinra said sniffling.

Paine started laughing as Buddy and Brother glared at Shinra, causing the trio to gaze at her in amazement.

Paine got off the ship after it landed and headed into Guadosalam. She remembered Leblanc and Nooj lived in the mansion and she headed there first to check on them.

She walked up to the front door and the two goons that stood guard moved away and allowed her entry.

Paine walked in and looked around, the place hadn't changed at all since the time she, Yuna and Rikku had snuck into the Mansion in search of their sphere that Leblanc had stolen.

She remembered how Rikku had been yelling at Brother for being loud during their 'covert' operation. Paine giggled and heard a sharp intake of breath. She spun around and saw Leblanc and Nooj standing on the stairs staring at her.

"What?" Paine demanded.

"Were you just laughing love?" Leblanc asked her eyes wide with shock.

"Maybe." Paine muttered.

"I take it you're here because of the Farplane right?" Nooj asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Paine said.

"Well I just thought I'd tell you that Baralai and Gippal are already there." Nooj said patently.

"WHAT? Why?" Paine demanded.

"They found out about it when people from Guadosalam began fleeing to their bases in need of a place to stay. They decided they would take care of it." Nooj said looking at the walls but when he got no reply from Paine he turned back only to see that she was long gone.

Paine stalked out of the mansion practically flaming in rage. If she took a moment to think she wouldn't even understand why she was so angry but she was furious.

She walked to the door of the Farplane path and stopped.

She had never wanted to come back here. To many memories she wanted to keep bottled down inside her, and the Farplane just showed them to everyone who might be watching.

She shook her head to clear it again when she heard a scream. Paine ran into the Farplane and off to the right. She saw a young girl being attacked by a greater drake and she rushed it.

She transformed from her Warrior Dressphere to a Dark Knight. She prepared for a Dark Fusion attack when the drake hit her with its tail. Suddenly it jumped back as Baralai and Gippal ran up next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Gippal asked as he shot at the drake. The drake swung his tail and hit Baralai in the chest knocking him down.

He got up and stabbed at the drake with his lance.

Paine answered as she used her Dark Fusion attack, "I came to take care of the fiends. Why else would I be here?" Paine answered smugly.

"Well someone has an attitude problem. How's Rikku?" Gippal asked masking the faint traces of hurt he still felt for bring turned down for Auron.

"She's fine and I don't have an attitude problem!" Paine yelled as she swung her sword in an arc around her and knocked the drake back as Baralai started jabbing at it quickly.

Then Gippal finished it off. Paine switched back into her Warrior Dressphere and turned to walk away.

"Hey why don't we work together?" Gippal asked.

Paine stopped and stood silent for a moment and then turned around, "Fine. What do you know so far?" Paine said impatiently.

"Well we know the fiends are coming from the actual Farplane and that they get stronger the closer you get to the ledge. So I guess whatever is causing this is there." Baralai said as Paine and Gippal glared at each other.

Baralai stood for a moment wondering if ether one had even heard him when Paine turned and stalked up the path towards the Farplane Ledge.

Baralai glanced over at Gippal who just shook his head and followed her. Baralai sighed and followed the two.

Paine walked ahead of the two until she reached the ledge where she was grabbed from behind.

"What the hell?" She yelled as she was spun around. Gippal was standing with his hand on her shoulder and Baralai's eyes were darting left and right obviously worried about something.

"Get your hand off of me!" Paine yelled jumping away.

"Calm down Paine!" Gippal said looking into her face.

Paine looked away and then spoke quietly, "Whatever, what's your problem anyway?" Paine said in a superior tone.

Gippal glared at her for a moment and then looked at Baralai, "We think there's a problem. We haven't seen any fiends at all and this place was packed every time we tried to get up here before. Now it's like the fiends never existed. Why?" Baralai asked.

"I don't know but let's go up and find out." Paine said as she continued out on to the ledge. Gippal shook his head again and followed her onto the ledge.

Baralai looked back and then followed them. Paine looked around but didn't see anything.

"Well it doesn't look like there's anything here." Paine called to Gippal who was searching with Baralai on the other side of the ledge.

Suddenly she heard Baralai yell and she turned around and lost her footing as she fell over the ledge she caught sight of someone who looked exactly like her.

She was looking down at Paine as she fell with a grin and Paine somehow knew it would be the last thing she ever saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy characters, I own baby Chappu and Paine, and any other character's I decide to add.

Pieces of Pain 

Chapter 3

**Gippal and Baralai **

Gippal and Baralai watched in paralyzed terror as Paine fell backwards off of the ledge. Suddenly someone who looked exactly like her appeared before them.

She watched as Paine fell with a scream, etching the sound in Gippal and Baralai's minds forever. Then she turned and waved her hand at them and a huge fiend charged them. Baralai jumped away but Gippal was still in a state of shock and was knocked down.

Baralai, when he saw his friend was about to be trampled grabbed Gippal and dragged him out of the Farplane.

They stepped outside and just stood there. Everything looked different now that Paine was gone.

Gippal and Baralai looked back towards the entrance to the Farplane in shock and dismay. "So, what do we do now?" Gippal asked.

"We have to let people know. It's our job." Baralai whispered. "I can't believe she's gone." Baralai said in a strangled tone.

"Well done! The fiends are gone, but where's Paine?" Nooj asked as he walked up to them. Baralai and Gippal looked at each other.

"She must have done something, but was it before or after what happened?" Gippal asked as he looked at Baralai.

"What happened? Where's Paine?" Nooj demanded.

Baralai cleared his throat and began, "We found her fighting off a fiend that was attacking one of the people trapped in the Farplane. Then we joined forces and went to the ledge, which was where it looked like the fiends were coming from. We got there without any fiend attacks at all. Once we were there a fiend appeared behind us and we yelled at Paine to let her know but the something happened and she lost her footing and fell off the ledge. She's gone." Baralai said.

"Then…then there was this other thing that looked exactly like Paine. She waved her hand at us and a fiend appeared out of no where and attacked us." Gippal said quietly.

Suddenly they heard footsteps behind them and they turned to come face to face with Yuna, Tidus, Rikku, Auron, Brother, Buddy, Shinra, Lulu, and Wakka. "What are all of you doing here?" Nooj asked quietly.

"Paine's signal disappeared. We came to investigate and find her." Buddy said.

"She's gone." Gippal whispered.

"What?" Yuna asked worry evident on her face.

"She fell off the Farplane Ledge. She's gone." Gippal said looking at the ground. Yuna gasped and fell to her knees.

"NO! This isn't happening!" Rikku cried. She tried to run up the stairs but Auron grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. She struggled and finally gave up and sank into his arms sobbing.

Tidus kneeled next to Yuna and put his arms around her. Lulu and Wakka stood quietly watching the pain that Yuna and Rikku were going through.

Brother and Buddy were trying to comfort Shinra who had become very attached to Paine.

Suddenly Yuna stood up and shook her head. "It's not fair but we can't sit here crying forever. Paine would probably hate us for crying over her in the first place. Let's all go to Besaid. There we can have a celebration in honor of her and we will make sure the whole of Spira honors her for eternity. She will never be forgotten." Yuna said as she led the group to the Celsius.

Paine 

Paine opened her eyes and was blinded by the brightest light you could imagine. She shook her head and looked around.

Suddenly she heard a voice calling her name. "Paine…Paine." Paine looked around trying to see the owner of the strangely haunting voice.

"Paine…Com to me Paine!" the voice said louder.

"Where are you?" Paine yelled.

"I'm here. I'm everywhere." The voice continued.

"What do you mean? I can't see you." Paine yelled back.

"I'm here." The voice said from behind her.

Paine jumped and turned around only to come face to face with herself.

"What? How? Your me?" Paine stammered.

"Yes I am you but only a part of you." She said.

"I don't understand." Paine said as she slowly backed away.

"Then allow me to explain. Through out your life events have devastated you so much that a part of you would die. Let's think of these parts as different personality traits. That's not what they really are of course, just an example. Anyway every time something bad that touched you very deeply happened you lost a part of yourself. This place is your own personal Farplane. This is where every part of your being that disappeared is. However you're here because you've finally lost the last piece. You've lost everything. Your nothing and no one." The voice said.

"So what do I do now? Stay in this swirling mass of clouds and color forever?" Paine yelled.

"Yes." The voice said as the owner faded into the light.

"There has to be a way to get back to where I belong. Please help me go home!" Paine yelled looking around to find herself.

After a few minutes the voice spoke again, "Yes perhaps there is a way."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy characters, I own baby Chappu and Paine, and any other character's I decide to add.

Pieces of Pain 

Chapter 4

**Yuna **

Yuna stood in Paine's room and looked around her bed was made and the shelf and table were covered in spheres from the teams many hunts.

She looked through the spheres and saw some that Paine had done since they had last seen her. She looked through them and smiled most of them were recordings of the different places they had been on their journey through Spira.

She had spheres of the three of them together, and spheres of the whole group of friends together that they had taken after Vegnagun was defeated.

Yuna went and sat on her bed and was sitting there when Rikku walked into the room and sat next to her.

"I already miss her so much. I never thought I could grow to love her like a sister. She was always so aloof." Rikku said sadly.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Yuna said quietly.

Suddenly Tidus burst into the room. "Wakka and Lulu had their baby!" He said excitedly. Lulu had become pregnant again about a year after the birth of their first baby boy Valdina.

Yuna jumped up her mind temporarily taken off of Paine. Rikku was obviously the same way.

"Did they name him?" Rikku asked jumping up eagerness on her face.

"They won't tell us if it's a boy or girl until we get there!" Tidus yelled as he ran from the room to get his stuff together.

Rikku grabbed Yuna's hand and dragged her from the room. A few hours later Yuna, Rikku, Brother, Buddy, and Shinra arrived in Besaid Island. The Besaid Aurochs greeted them.

They walked towards Wakka and Lulu's house, but Wakka stopped them in front of the house and told them to go into the temple.

Yuna nodded and they all walked into the temple. Wakka walked up the stairs that led to the Chamber of the Faith.

He stopped at the top and turned to face them. "Lulu and I are the proud parents of twins! One girl and one boy! We have decided to name them Paine and Chappu. In honor of the people we have lost." Wakka said with a giant grin on his face.

Everybody's face dropped, Rikku started crying and Yuna was whimpering.

"I'm sorry we didn't mean to cause any pain but we wanted to honor Paine and Chappu, because they both meant so much to all of us." Wakka said looking around at them sadly.

Yuna calmed down and nodded, "Your right. It was a very kind and honorable thing to do. Paine would be honored to know that your baby was named after her." Yuna said trying to fight back her tears and control them for Wakka's sake.

Rikku stood up and dried her eyes; she reached for Auron's hand and held it. Auron smiled down at her and gave her tight a hug.

Brother and Buddy were standing off to the side keeping Shinra busy. Then they separated and took off to other areas of the island.

Yuna walked up above the waterfall and sat down next to it. She looked up into the sky and thought about Paine.

She had always been protecting them even if they never realized. Paine had kept them on the right path because Rikku and Yuna being more carefree would often run off on other things.

Yuna jumped when she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Hey calm down it's just me." Gippal said as he sat down next to her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a lot of pressing business in Djose." Yuna said quietly looking out over the little island.

"Well I didn't really have a lot of work. I just wasn't ready to see everyone who knew her be in so much pain. I blame myself for her dying." Gippal said looking out over the ocean.

"She loved the ocean ya know." He continued. "She always wanted to sail around Spira on a boat." Gippal said laughing at the memories of Paine.

"She did? She never said anything to us." Yuna said surprised at just how much Gippal knew about the silver haired warrior.

"She never was very talkative. It took a while and a lot of hard breaks just to get her to trust us. I think the Crimson Squad disaster was what really tied us all together." Gippal said his face paling at the memory of the horrors they had experienced in the cave. Yuna put her arm around his shoulders and hugged him.

"You cared for her more then you realized didn't you?" Yuna said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah I thought it was Rikku. I thought all the feelings I had were for her because we had a romantic past but once I lost Paine I realized I still had feelings for Rikku but I had a lot more feelings for Paine." Gippal said quietly.

Yuna sighed and stood up, "It's getting dark and the ceremony is about to start why don't you come down too?" Yuna said as she headed down the path from the waterfall to the village center.

That night there was a huge bonfire in honor of Paine and Chappu and the two newborn babies that were named after them.

Wakka walked towards the center of the bonfire, "Tonight we gather to honor the memory of two very important people. One is important mainly only to this island. Chappu was a teammate and friend to all of us. Paine was a member of the doomed Crimson Squad. She was also friend and protector of High Summoner Yuna. She died saving Guadosalam from the attack of fiends from the Farplane. Her memory will be forever held in every corner of Spira. Now let us introduce the two newest members of the island. Paine and Chappu!" Wakka cried as Lulu walked into the center with the two babies in her arms.

After several hours the party began to settle down and the partygoers began drifting off to their own homes to get some much-needed rest. Yuna and the gang stayed the night in the temple.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy characters, I own baby Chappu and Paine, and any other character's I decide to add.

Pieces of Pain 

Chapter 5

**Paine **

Paine sat down on the ground of her prison and thought about what the voice had said.

"You have to find the rest of yourself." Paine tried to think of the first bad thing that had ever happened to her. Then it hit her; it was the day her parents died.

_Little six-year-old Paine sat on her father's lap as he guided the chocobo drawn wagon across the calm lands. He was telling her a story about Zanarkand and all the machina wonders they had there. He had a problem with thinking all machina was bad, however he was no Al bed. _

_Paine's mother called from the back that it was time to stop so she could make some lunch, so her father stopped the chocobo and helped Paine down from the wagon. _

_Then went to help her mother out of the back. Paine being a very curious child decided to go for a walk. She found a deep cave and went inside. She lost track of time but when she regained it she immediately ran back to her parents. _

_Paine's eyes filled with tears when she remembered what she had found on her return. The wagon was turned over and on fire, the contents strewn about. _

_She ran forward calling for her parents she got to the other side of the wagon and screamed. Her parents where torn apart, the ground was crying blood. Paine sank to her knees and cried. _

_She never knew just how long she cried for but once she had stopped she went looking for her father's sword. She found it lying a few feet away in the body of a small drake. _

_She pulled it out and lifted it into the sky. The sun shining on the sword made the blood boil and stain the blade a deep red towards the tip. _

_It was a heavy blade, and she was just barely able to lift it but the fury and anger gave her strength to do what she knew must be done. _

_She buried the remains of her parents and covered them so the fiends couldn't drag them back up. Then she stacked the fiend bodies on top of the burning wagon and watched the flames destroy the remains in a matter of minutes._

Rikku 

Rikku sat up and looked around the temple. After the celebration the gang had decided to sleep on the temple floor together.

She stood and glanced down at Auron who was sleeping soundly next to where she had been. Her eyes sifted to Nooj and Leblanc who surprisingly had arrived for the party and stayed through it.

Yuna and Tidus were attached at the hip over towards the front door. She couldn't blame them, after all Yuna had lost him for two years.

Kimarhi was asleep leaning against the wall. Rikku stifled a giggle and continued gazing around the room. There was Baralai asleep and softly snoring.

Wakka and Lulu had been the only ones to go home and that was because they had two newborns and a baby boy waiting at home.

Brother, Buddy and Shinra were strewn out over the floor. Suddenly she realized Gippal was missing.

She looked around again just in case she had missed him somewhere, but she hadn't.

She quietly made her way to the door sidestepping Yuna and Tidus' sleeping forms. She escaped the temple and stood outside in the cool midnight air.

Rikku looked around the village but didn't find Gippal anywhere. She walked around the island a bit and was just about to give up when something above the waterfall caught her eye.

She made her way there and found Gippal sitting above the waterfall quietly gazing over the island.

"Gippal?" Gippal turned to face Rikku and sighed.

"Well if it isn't Cid's girl." He said for old times sake.

"How are you?" Rikku asked as she sat down next to him, she tried not to show her pain when he edged away from her.

"I'm as good as can be expected I guess." He said emotionless.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out for us but we have to stop being so cold to each other!" Rikku demanded.

"This has nothing to do with us any more Rikku! Get over yourself!" Gippal said harshly then he launched himself up and practically ran from her.

Rikku watched him run and then turned back to the waterfall. She missed Paine so much.

She never even got to say goodbye. Her tears fell into the waterfall as she stood and began the walk back to the temple.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy characters, I own baby Chappu and Paine, and any other character's I decide to add.

Pieces of Pain 

Chapter 6

**Paine **

Paine wiped her eyes and stretched. She stood and thought about walking around but decided against it. "Yevon only knows what's out there."

Suddenly the voice from earlier spoke, "Your right, that was the first and most likely one of the worst tragedies to ever strike you. When you lost your parents you lost the ability to be free. From that day forward you would always have a mission, a desire for revenge. A lust for payback that could never be fulfilled."

"Okay so now what do I do?" Paine asked afraid to move from her place.

"Keep going. Your life is filled with death, destruction and sadness."

Paine closed her eyes for a moment and then they flew open. "How long have I been down here?" She waited a few moments but no reply came from the clouds around her. She thought back to her early childhood after her parent's death.

_Seven-year-old Paine looked out towards the road from her hideout in the alley. A woman had brought her to Luca with two children but when she reached Luca Paine ran from them. _

_She had explored the town in interest. She had never been to such a big town before; it was all very new and exciting to her. _

_She had been born on the calm lands, her parents were traveling merchants but they never left the calm lands. _

_One time she had asked about it and they told her they never left because as long as Sin existed supplies would be required for the survival of Spira's people, and the summoners who journeyed there. _

_Paine had been looking through some of the stores when she was grabbed from behind. She turned to face her attacker and stopped short. _

_A boy a few years older then her was standing with his hand over her mouth. _

"_Shh don't scream!" the boy begged his eyes wide with alarm. _

"_Let me go!" Paine whispered harshly. His arms fell away and Paine jumped back. _

"_What do you want?" She asked suspiciously. _

"_You are new around here right?" he asked. _

"_Maybe, what's it to you?" she said backing away. _

"_Well I thought maybe we could help each other, you know to survive. It's pretty harsh for orphans like us." The boy answered looking around. _

_Paine stood for a second contemplating the offer and she finally nodded her head. "Okay let's do it. My name's Paine. What's yours?" _

"_Zeke" the boy answered. _

_For four years the duo worked together to survive. Sometimes they had enough food sometimes they didn't, but they never gave up. _

_Soon they had a gang of children running the streets with them. Some of them were orphans like Paine and Zeke but most were just kids looking for trouble. _

_One day during a routine run they group was captured. Zeke being 14 and the oldest tried to negotiate with the guards that had caught them but didn't succeed. _

_The one's who had parents soon disappeared leaving only Paine, Zeke, and two twin girls. Finally the guard came up with a suitable punishment for a couple of amateur thief's. _

"_You're going to work off your debt. There's a ship leaving here in three days time. You will be placed on board as servants. When they return in three years your debt will be erased." Paine's eyes widened, she could barely hide her excitement. _

_She had always wanted to travel on a boat. Zeke didn't look so excited. The twin girls were crying softly. _

_Three days later they were taken to a huge ship in the Luca docks. Paine ran up on deck excited and extremely hyper. Zeke slowly followed her up the plank and onto the deck closely followed by the two little girls. _

_They had worked hard for several days when the ship was attacked by Sin. The crew herded them below deck but _

_Paine's old desire for revenge popped to the surface and she ran back up on deck closely followed by an alarmed Zeke. "Paine where are you going?" Paine kept running she had reached the front of the boat before realizing she had left her father's sword below deck. _

"_Damn!' she yelled into the wind. _

"_Paine look out!" Zeke screamed. Paine turned just in time to see a Sinscale stab at her she closed her eyes awaiting impact but opened her eyes when she heard Zeke's scream. _

_The Sinscale had stabbed right through Zeke his blood was spurting out of the hole the monster had made. Paine screamed and fell over board._

Paine opened her eyes and shook away the tears that were ever present on her face.

"How much more do I have to relive in this place!" she screamed.

"More" the world bounced off the walls echoing around the room like a ball. "She sank to her knees and cried.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy characters, I own baby Chappu and Paine, and any other character's I decide to add.

Pieces of Pain 

Chapter 7

Yuna 

It had been three days since the celebration for Paine. She had grown so fond of baby Paine that she spent almost every minute with her.

Her desire to make sure baby Paine knew everything about her namesake was driving Tidus crazy but he kept him mouth shut and let her grieve.

He hadn't known Paine very well so he couldn't understand the pain everyone was in very well. Yuna was holding the Paine when the baby suddenly started crying.

"Oh what's wrong baby?" Yuna asked holding the baby up and gazing into her eyes. Suddenly Yuna gasped, "Tidus!" she yelled.

Tidus ran into the room, "What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Her eyes! They changed, their red!" she said in a deathly still whisper. Tidus looked over Yuna's shoulder and into the baby's eyes. They were blood red.

Lulu held her baby close and gazed into her eyes. "My eyes aren't even that red."

Wakka gazed into her face and then into his daughter's, "Nope their sure not." Lulu glared at him.

"Paine's eyes were that color." Yuna whispered. The group looked up at her.

"What's happening to my baby?" Lulu asked the air as she watched her baby slip into sleep.

Paine 

Paine's eyes wandered through the clouds as she resigned to her fate. She was never going to get out of here. She had blocked out all of those memories for a reason!

She didn't want to have to remember them.

"You have to if you want to return to your world." The voice said.

"Please isn't there another way?" she begged.

"No" the voice answered as it faded away.

She closed her eyes and prepared herself for her next memory.

Paine slipped into a sub-conscious state and began reliving her next memory.

_She had washed up on Kilika Island after her boat was destroyed; she woke up in a bed with an elderly woman caring for her. _

"_Where am I?" Eleven-year-old Paine asked. _

"_You are in Kilika. You washed up three days ago. What happened dear?" the old woman asked. _

"_My boat, Sin, blood, screams, and black water." Paine said still dazed. _

"_Poor dear." The woman said, "What's your name?" _

"_Paine. I'm 11 years old." Paine answered looking around the little hut the woman inhabited. _

"_Where are your parents little one?" the woman asked as she moved about the hut. _

"_They died. In the Calm Lands." Paine answered. The woman's eyes saddened. _

"_You've survived much. You must lead a charmed life. Yevon smiles on you." The old woman said smiling sadly at the young girl. _

"_Yevon hates me." Paine replied angrily. The old woman gasped, _

"_Heavens child never say that! We are all the beloved children of Yevon." The woman chided. _

_Paine shook her head, "No if he loved me he wouldn't have killed my parents or Zeke!" Paine yelled jumping from the bed and running from the house. _

_Paine ran from the house and into Kilika Wood. She stopped short and looked around. She had no weapon, or experience on how to use it and no supplies, yet here she was in a fiend infested forest with no one to protect her the way her father had, or the way Zeke had tried too. _

_She shook her head; she would never rely on anyone else again, from this point on and for the rest of her life she would protect herself. _

_She walked boldly into the forest and kept going despite the growls and rustling that was coming from the forest around her she kept going when suddenly she heard voices. _

_She stopped and listened for it, the voice was getting closer when suddenly she heard a deep threatening growl from directly behind her. _

_She turned slowly and came face to face with a gecko. She gasped and fell over backwards. She screamed as the fiend launched itself at her. _

_She heard the clash of metal and the fiends scream, she opened her eyes and saw a long silver sword in front of her covered in blood from the monster. She looked up into the kind eyes of a young man, with green eyes and blond hair._

(long silver sword: her sword from the game, sorry for the lack of a description.)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy characters, I own baby Chappu and Paine, and any other character's I decide to add.

Pieces of Pain 

Chapter 8

**Paine**

"_You're an Al Bed!" she cried jumping up and backing away. _

_The man sighed, "I won't hurt you." The man said his eyes downcast. _

_Paine watched him for a few seconds, "Thank you for helping me." She said dusting herself off and straightening her clothes that were torn and bloody. _

_It was then that she realized she hadn't changed clothes since the boat incident. _

"_So what are you doing here, alone?" the man asked. _

"_I'm…I don't know really. I have nowhere to go, and I don't know anyone. I'm on my own I guess." Paine said as she looked around for signs of any other fiends. _

"_You shouldn't be traveling alone, with out any way to defend yourself." The man said looking the girl over. "How would you like to travel with me?" he asked. _

"_With you?" Paine asked shocked. _

"_Yes with me." The man answered with a smirk. _

"_What's the catch?" Paine asked suspicious. _

"_No catch. I can teach you to defend yourself and you can be my assistant." He said. _

"_I don't even know your name or anything about you, and what is it exactly that you do?" Paine asked. _

"_Well my name is Fiyaw, and I protect people for money." Fiyaw answered. _

"_You protect people for money?" Paine asked her eyes widening. _

"_Yes I do." Fiyaw answered. _

"_Okay I'll join you, for now." Paine said. _

_After five years of training and protecting people together Paine began to fall for Fiyaw, even though she was only 16 and he was in his early thirties. _

_But they spent so much time together it had just kind of snuck up on her. She'd watch the way he battled and try to imitate him. _

_She did everything she could short of dancing around naked to make him notice she wasn't eleven anymore. _

_Her fighting skills had become elite. She could take on almost any random fiend with minimal aid from Fiyaw. She earned them a hefty sum on a regular basis. _

_They would have lived a very good life had they ever settled down but Fiyaw just wasn't that kind of person, he was attracted to the thrill and excitement of traveling around Spira. _

_She begged him to stay away from the Calm Lands she told him she wasn't ready to face it yet and he honored her request, until one of his job's offered him double his protection fee to escort them across the Calm Lands. _

_He asked her opinion but Paine refused to accept it and finally he said she could go with him or leave on her own. Paine finally agreed to go with him as they came with in a few feet of where her parents had died all those years ago Paine began to feel cold all over she started shaking and had to keep wiping away her tears. _

_Fiyaw saw her reaction but ignored it in his desire for more gil. She touched his arm and he shrugged her off. The travelers were watching them confused, but didn't say anything. _

_Paine fell behind a few feet and began pondering why she was still around this guy. Sure he had helped her a lot when she was younger but she didn't need him anymore and she had more then paid him back. _

_She stopped and turned around, her eyes wandered over the spot where she buried her parents. She turned back and caught sight of the retreating backs of the travelers and Fiyaw. _

_She ran to catch up with them but stopped short when she saw a greater bolt drake emerge from the shadows. Fiyaw jumped at the fiend but was knocked away by the drake's tail. _

_Suddenly Paine was hit in the back of the head and she blacked out. _

_Some time later she woke to a horrifying scene, Fiyaw was laying a few yards away broken and bloody. The travelers were strewn out over the ground torn to bits limbs torn from their sockets, heads hanging in odd angles. Paine closed her eyes to block out the images and cried silently. _

Paine opened her eyes to the swirling clouds of smoke that made up her prison.

"How much more before I'm free of this place? How much more pain?" she demanded.

"Have you noticed anything different since you arrived here?" the voice asked.

"What do you mean?" Paine asked confused.

"You feel emotional pain, anger, love, fear, sadness, happiness, joy. All of these are emotions you haven't felt in years. You are making progress, you know." The voice answered. "One more memory, and you'll be whole." The voice said again.

Paine gasped, "NO please not that one! Please I don't want to relive the cave!" the voice had disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy characters, I own baby Chappu and Paine, and any other character's I decide to add.

**Review Responses:**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: Black Eyed Mistress for being with me through every chapter and giving me reason to continue! YOU'RE WONDERFUL!**

**sdreamz: Well here's the next chapter!**

**PLUS AN EXTRA BONUS: a REALLY LONG chapter! Hurrah!**

Pieces of Pain 

Chapter 9

**Yuna**

Yuna watched as Paine chased Chappu across the sand and finally caught up to him at the edge of the water.

"Come here you!" Paine yelled. Chappu turned just in time to see her run at him and he landed in the water.

He sat up and Yuna could tell by the look in his eyes his sister was about to be in trouble, and obviously Paine sensed it too because she screamed and ran.

"Paine Padryho, get over here!" Yuna yelled. Paine glanced at her and then at Chappu who was slowly advancing on her.

She must have decided being near her aunt was safer because she bolted for her aunt. When Chappu saw where she was headed he ran, slid through the sand and grabbed his sister by her ankle causing her to fall face first and get a mouthful of sand.

He stood up and dusted himself off laughing at his own cleverness. Paine rose to her feet and ran to the water and threw herself in to get the sand out of her mouth, nose and eyes.

She came up wiping her eyes and glaring. Chappu waltzed over to his aunt and sat down.

"Is there something you needed Aunt Yuna?" Chappu said innocently. Yuna raised her eyebrow at him. She couldn't believe it had been seven years already.

She still remembered how she felt when Paine died, and how she felt when Paine and Chappu were born.

"You two are impossible." she said with a smirk as Paine came and plopped down beside her.

"Impossibly wonderful right?" Paine said with a grin. Yuna couldn't help laughing, Paine was definitely more outgoing then her namesake but there was the same kind of self-assurance in her ways.

"Aunt Yuna tell us a story." Vidina said coming up behind them.

Yuna looked up and smiled, "What story do you want to hear?" knowing full well the battle that was about to ensue at her words.

"Tell us about Aunt Paine!"

"No Uncle Chappu."

"NO I wanna hear about Vegnagun." The last request was Vidina's. He loved hearing about how good over came evil no matter what, and that just made him more endearing to her.

"How about I tell a story about all of them?" Yuna said happily.

Chappu began pouting, "Uncle Chappu had nothing to do with Vegnagun!" he said.

"I know but I don't know very much about your Uncle Chappu, maybe you should ask your father to tell you about him." Yuna said.

Chappu stood up and stomped off to find his father. Yuna watched him go and then turned back to the kids in front of her, "Okay this story takes place on the Moonflow, during a thunderstorm…"

**Paine**

Paine sighed and looked around she had no idea how long she'd been down here but she knew if she didn't get out soon she'd lose her mind.

"Are you ready to relive the final memory?" the voice asked.

Paine groaned, how she hated and despised that voice and she knew it was just a reflection of her own but still!

"Promise me that once I do I'll get out of this place!" she demanded quietly.

"Yes you will be free." The voice replied.

"One more thing, I want to know how much time has passed since I've been here!" Paine demanded.

"I suppose it can cause no harm, you've been here for seven years in real time but in here it has only been a few days." The voice answered slowly as though unsure what affect the words would have on the distraught warrior.

SEVEN YEARS! You mean to tell me they've thought I was dead for SEVEN YEARS!"

"Yes" the voice replied calmly.

Paine wanted to throw something, attack something, maybe even kill something but there was nothing around her but swirling clouds.

She closed her eyes and calmed herself. She relaxed and sank into a dream-like trance.

"Do you think this will work?" a shadowy figure asked.

"Yes." Another replied.

"Our daughter is brave and strong the fears that have clouded her mind and heart about the Crimson Squad will soon be vanquished and we will finally be free to move on and so will she." A male voice said.

"I miss her terribly." A small boyish voice whispered.

"There, there Zeke, she misses you too but she knows you're at least in a safe place." A motherly person said her voice sounding very much like Paine's.

_Paine turned and covered her ears; she was trapped, so much screaming! She didn't know where she was all she did know was she had to find them and then get out of there before they all died. _

"_Paine?" a loud male voice asked. _

"_Gippal?" Paine said relief flooding her voice. _

"_Let's get out of here. We have to find Nooj and Baralai." Paine nodded and held on to his arm as they blindly tried to find their way out of the cave. _

"_Hey! That hurt!" a boyish voice said harshly. _

"_Baralai?" Gippal muttered reaching forward into the darkness trying to find his friend. _

"_I'm right here." Baralai said his voice flooding with panic. _

"_Where?" Gippal said swinging around with his arm out stretched. _

"_Well I should have a very obvious mark on my face if we ever get out of here." A calm collected voice said from the darkness. _

"_Sorry Nooj, Baralai you still there?" Gippal asked still clinging tight to Paine and Nooj. _

_Suddenly Paine yelped, "Sorry Paine, I didn't know that was your arm." Baralai whispered loosening his murderous grip on his friends arm. _

"_Okay so we're all attached right?" Nooj asked. _

"_Yeah" came the resounding answer. _

"_Then let's get the hell out of here." He said. _

_Paine held firmly to Baralai and Gippal but kept stumbling over the dead bodies of the other Crimson Squad members who had not been so lucky. _

_Tears were streaming down her face and she didn't care who saw her cry, all this destruction was just too much for her. _

_She heard more screams and someone pleading for his life before he was silenced forever and Paine closed her eyes sending a silent prayer to whoever might be listening. _

_Finally they reached the cave opening and ran out into the light. Paine turned and threw her arms around Gippal and cried, she completely broke down and Gippal was unsure of what to do. _

_He'd never thought he'd see her cry she was always so strong. He awkwardly patted her shoulder and let her cry her eyes out. Paine finally stopped and stood up shakily. _

_She turned and saw Baralai nursing a gash on his left leg. Gippal had several cuts and bruises on his face and arms but other then that he seemed all right. _

_Nooj was standing on the other side of the opening covered in blood and he didn't seem to notice. _

"_Nooj what happened to you? Are you hurt?" Paine asked. _

"_No. I tried to save one of them." He answered curtly. _

_Paine gazed at him and then just sat down, She couldn't stand anymore, she was weak and pathetic and suddenly she passed out._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Celsie) Okay the whole baby changing thing had to be out off but it will be explained very soon, and if your confused, Paine Padryho ( which is Bethany in Al bed, I don't know why but I gave her a middle name to distinguish her from the actual Paine) now looks exactly like Paine did at her age, hair, eyes and all. I needed a huge amount of time to pass for the story to continue so I made seven years pass on the outside while it was only a few days where Paine is. Understand? Good! LOVE YA ALL!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy characters, I own baby Chappu and Paine, and any other character's I decide to add.

**Review Responses:**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: Black Eyed Mistress for being with me through every chapter and giving me reason to continue! YOU'RE WONDERFUL!**

**sdreamz: I'm so glad you liked it! Read the next chapter and let me know what you think!**

**PLUS AN EXTRA BONUS: yet another REALLY LONG chapter! Hurrah!**

Pieces of Pain 

Chapter 10

**Paine**

Paine slowly opened her eyes and gasped, the swirling clouds of darkness were gone.

"You are on the Farplane Ledge. It's been seven years since you left here. Now leave and remember tragedy should not push you away from yourself and your memories but bring you closer together." The voice whispered.

Paine slowly got to her feet and looked around, she was so happy she couldn't do anything but smile. She walked over to the center of the ledge and picked up her sword.

She was finally going home, she was finally free.

She walked to the entrance and then looked back, "Thanks mom."

She turned and left the Farplane with a new sense of purpose and a healed heart.

**Nooj**

"I'm not sure if we'll be able to make it or not." Nooj said into the Commsphere. "But we will try."

It was the twins' birthday and they were invited to stay on Besaid Island for a few days during the celebration.

They were turning eight years old but it seemed like the twins were far more mature then that, like they had a piece of their namesake's soul inside them or something.

"Noojie-Woojie we are going to go right?" Leblanc asked from behind him.

He turned and nodded "Yes we'll go."

"Wonderful! When are we leaving, love?" she asked.

"We'll leave tonight, but we're only staying for a few days." Nooj said as he turned and left the room.

Leblanc watched him go and smiled, "This will be fun."

Nooj headed up the stairs shaking his head, sometimes Leblanc drove him up a wall and back in a matter of seconds.

He entered his office, and sat down in his desk. He began flipping through papers and stopped when a sphere rolled off the desk.

He picked it up frustrated, he hadn't left a sphere on his desk. He turned it on and gasped, it was a sphere of Paine.

He gazed into it, trying to figure out when it was done when she started speaking.

(Hey Nooj, how are you? I bet your trying to figure out where and when this was taken but I have a feeling you'll never guess. So here's a hint. Go downstairs and outside your house. Then enter the inn by the entrance from the Moonflow to Guadosalam. Bye!)

Then the sphere cut off. He stood up his knees were shaking and he had a welling sense of apprehension. He put the sphere in a locked drawer and left the room.

He walked down the stairs and past Leblanc who was happily ordering Logos and Ormi around. He left the house quickly and quietly and stopped.

He closed his eyes and calmed down. Then he headed for the inn, he wasn't sure what he'd find there but he knew it was something big.

**Paine**

She stood in her room and smiled, it was only a matter of time before Nooj and/or Leblanc showed up and she wasn't even sure what she'd say when they did.

They had thought she had been dead for seven years. She set her sphere grid on the table beside the bed and stood her sword up next to it. Then she went into the bathroom and cleaned up.

She had just walked out of the bathroom when she heard a loud and demanding voice coming from the lobby. She smiled and walked out into the lobby with a smile. She quietly walked up behind Nooj and tapped his shoulder.

He spun around, "What?" he demanded, but when he saw her he stopped short. "Paine?"

"Hello to you too Nooj you look like you've seen a ghost." Paine said her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised.

"Paine is that really you?" he asked his voice incredulous and unbelieving.

"Yeah is there anyone else with a name like that or that looks like this?" Paine said with a slight laugh.

"Actually yes. Lulu's daughter." He said without thinking.

"What?" Paine said as her jaw dropped.

"Paine where have you been? You've been gone for seven years, but you don't look any different." Nooj said eyeing her suspiciously.

"That can wait, go back to the part about Lulu's daughter." Paine said her voice quiet and unbelieving.

"No that can wait, where in the hell have you been? We thought you were dead!" Nooj yelled becoming very agitated.

"I was in the Farplane." Paine answered.

"We looked on the Farplane Path you weren't there." Nooj said adamantly.

"I was in my own personal part of the Farplane, I had some stuff I had to deal with before I could come back." Paine said.

"Your own personal part? What are you talking about?" Nooj demanded.

"I don't know, that just what my mom told me." Paine answered.

"Your mom? Paine, your mom's dead." Nooj said his eyes narrowing.

"I know that but I was in the Farplane remember?" Paine said with a smirk.

Nooj gazed at her for a moment more and then he tossed his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"NOOJ!" a female voice screeched loudly.

"How dare you leave the house to be with another woman! I can't believe this! My heart is surly breaking!" Leblanc wailed dramatically.

"Leblanc, is it just me or have you gotten louder?" Paine asked as she turned to face the flailing over dramatic woman.

Leblanc stopped moving mid-flail, "Paine? PAINE!" she screamed.

She rushed the silver haired warrior and almost knocked her over.

"Paine it's you you're here, am I dreaming, no I don't think so! AHHH I can't believe it you came back from the dead!" Leblanc yelled still clinging to the girl.

"I was never dead." Paine said gasping for air.

"Hmm?" Leblanc said letting go of her and stepping back.

Suddenly she noticed something about the girl in front of her, she was still a girl.

"AHH HOW UNFAIR!" she shrieked. "You die for seven years and you still look as young as the day you died!"

"Leblanc I wasn't dead and where I was the time flowed differently. Where I was only a few days had passed." Paine said watching the woman's face display an array of emotions.

"Leblanc let's go back to the house and call Yuna." Nooj said watching the two women interact.

"What? No we'll make it a surprise. We'll take Paine with us when we got to the twins' birthday party." Leblanc said excited.

"Twins?" Paine asked. "Yes Paine and Chappu. Lulu and Wakka's kids." Leblanc said as she swept from the inn pulling Nooj and Paine along with her.

"Oh this will be SO much fun!" Leblanc said loudly as she dragged the pair into the mansion.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Celsie) Okay now you guys might have missed it but I hinted at the reason behind Paine Padryho's eyes and hair changing color. I hope this isn't considered a cliffy because I know how much you all hate them. (wink wink) but anyway. Let me know what ya'll think about the story and if you have any questions just put them in the review and I'll answer them on the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy characters, I own baby Chappu and Paine, and any other character's I decide to add.

**Review Responses:**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: Black Eyed Mistress for being with me through every chapter and giving me reason to continue! YOU'RE WONDERFUL!**

**sdreamz: Yeah he's in there, but he's not a big character yet. He will be though.**

**Rikku'sBrunetteDouble: I love sugar highs. Lol and cliffys!**

**BlackEyedMistress: I like Paine calm and collected too. But don't worry she'll be back. Lol**

**OMEGAOMEGA: Glad you liked it!**

**PLUS AN EXTRA BONUS: yet another REALLY LONG chapter! Hurrah!**

Pieces of Pain 

Chapter 11

**Paine**

Paine couldn't help smiling at the excitement Leblanc was displaying as she rushed around the mansion packing for the trip. Paine however was a little less excited.

Nooj and Leblanc had refused to say anything more about how everyone was, and she desperately wanted to know.

"Nooj come on just tell me how they are. I mean what's the big deal about that?" Paine demanded frowning at the man in front of her.

Nooj refused to look at her, he kept concentrating on the work he had in front of him.

"Nooj!" she yelled furiously.

"FINE!" he yelled back.

Paine smiled, "Thank you."

Nooj just glared at her. "Lulu and Wakka now have three kids Vidina, Chappu, and Paine. Rikku is living with Auron but they haven't decided to get married yet or not. Yuna is married to Tidus but neither Rikku nor Yuna have kids yet. Baralai is still leader of the New Yevon Fraction and Gippal is still leader of the Machine Fraction. Brother, Buddy, and Shinra are currently running a weapons shop in Luca. There happy now?" Nooj demanded.

"Yep thanks Noojie-Woojie." Paine said dodging a ball of crumbled paper. She walked out of the room laughing.

"Paine?" Leblanc called from the room to her left.

Paine sighed and entered the room. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Are you completely packed? We're leaving in a few hours." Leblanc said looking at Paine's warrior outfit in disdain. "Really must you wear that hideous outfit love?"

"Yes I must." Paine replied evenly.

Leblanc sighed, "Fine don't take good fashion advice from the fashion queen."

"More like drama queen." Paine muttered to herself. Leblanc heard her but she pretended not too.

" Are you two ready to go yet?" Nooj called from the foot of the stairs.

"Hey I would have been ready hours ago if it weren't for your wife!" Paine yelled.

Nooj smirked, how well he knew that particular annoyance. Leblanc came striding around the corner and stood at the top of the stairs.

"Yes, yes we're ready. Logos and Ormi are picking up the luggage. Is the airship here yet?" she asked impetuously.

"Yeah there waiting for us in the Thunder Plains." Nooj replied.

"Well let's go." Paine said eagerly trying to mask her fear. She wasn't sure she was ready to see everyone again.

"WAIT!" Leblanc demanded.

"WHAT?" Nooj and Paine yelled covering their ears.

Leblanc looked stunned, "No need to yell love." She said airily.

Nooj and Paine looked at each other in shock. "Fine what did you need?" Nooj asked trying to keep his sarcasm in check.

"Well we need a disguise for Paine. If those three see her it will ruin the surprise." Leblanc said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right." Paine said dumbfounded at the pure ridiculousness of Leblanc.

"Nooj can distract them while I sneak Paine on board and then she has to remain where I put her until we land in Besaid." She said as she dragged the unwilling participants out of the mansion, followed by two very confused looking henchmen.

**Yuna**

Yuna walked out of the temple and gazed around. She couldn't believe what a wonderful life she had on this simple little island.

She had a wonderful husband, tons of friends and family and three of the most adorable nieces and nephews. Yep her life was almost perfect, if only she had a baby of her own.

Yuna shook the sad thought away; there was no time for sadness now. She had to remain strong and happy especially today.

Today was the twins' birthday and she wanted it to be the best they'd ever had. She walked through the village towards the beach. She was so excited about getting everyone together.

It would be the first time since the twins' naming ceremony. Even Gippal and Baralai had promised to come. She walked on to the beach and caught sight of Chappu in the water and Paine was lying in the sand just watching the clouds.

Chappu looked exactly like his father, the only thing that really differentiated between the two was the fact that Chappu hated Blitzball. He hated it with a passion and no one was sure why. Yuna didn't even think he knew.

Paine on the other hand looked nothing like her family. She was an exact mirror image of what Yuna thought Paine would have looked like at her age.

Paine however took after her parents in attitude, personality, and interests. She loved Bliztball and had a natural talent for black magic.

She had Lulu's sarcasm and Wakka's playful nature, Lulu's confidence and Wakka's ability to make friends. She had gotten the best of both worlds, and Yuna couldn't have been happier for her best friends.

Suddenly she heard the familiar sound of the airship coming in. It had already come by once to drop off Gippal and Baralai but had to go back out because Leblanc had not been ready when they had first stopped there.

"Paine, Chappu! We have more guests and then the party's going to start. Come on." Yuna yelled.

Paine and Chappu stopped what they were doing and followed her towards the village.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Celsie) Okay now I'm just going to tell you why Paine Padryho looks exactly like Paine. Part of Paine's souls had gone into P.P when she was first born because the spirits weren't sure Paine would be able to make it out of the Farplane Hole. So they created a duplicate for a reason that may be explained in a sequel. I hope this isn't considered a cliffy because I know how much you all hate them. (wink wink) but anyway. Let me know what ya'll think about the story and if you have any questions just put them in the review and I'll answer them on the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy characters, I own baby Chappu and Paine, and any other character's I decide to add.

**Review Responses:**

**Embrace-the-Darkness: Thanks for reading it means a lot to me because your work gave me so much inspiration, and the idea of zeke's death came from your work. Hope you continue enjoying the story.**

**Rikku'sBrunetteDouble: Your right I do enjoy causing pain with my stories, it's so much fun!**

**PLUS AN EXTRA BONUS: yet another REALLY LONG chapter! Hurrah!**

Pieces of Pain 

Chapter 12

**Paine**

Paine leaned against the wall and sighed. "Why did Leblanc leave me in this closet?" Paine whined to herself. Suddenly she heard a slight rap on the closet door and she stood very still.

"Paine it's time." Nooj whispered through the door. Paine sighed and slowly opened the door.

"It's about time!" she whispered harshly.

"I'll go ahead, everyone is off the ship and Leblanc has gathered everyone just outside. Are you ready?" Nooj asked.

Paine nodded weakly. "Okay then let's go." Nooj said as he turned and left the room. Paine took a deep breath and followed him out.

**Yuna**

"Leblanc what kind of surprise could you possibly have?" Yuna asked as she gathered everyone in front of the airship.

"Yeah Leblanc, what surprise do you have?" Paine asked suspiciously.

"One YOU'RE going to LOVE!" Leblanc said in a singsong voice. Paine raised an eyebrow at this but just shook her head.

"Well get it over with." Gippal said with a sigh.

Leblanc glared at him for a moment and then turned to face the airship. "Noojie-Woojie come on out dear." The crowd looked up and gazed at the ship in expectation.

Nooj stepped out of the ship and stepped to one side. Then another figure stepped out and the crowd gasped in disbelieve.

**Paine**

Paine stepped out of the ship and raised her arm to block out the sun. She heard a loud collective gasp and she looked around at her friends.

"P…p…PAINE?" Yuna screamed. She fell to her knees and stared at the silver haired warrior.

"Hey everyone, did you miss me?" Paine asked with a smirk.

"It's not possible." Rikku whispered her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh it's possible, because I'm here." Paine answered.

"We saw you fall." Gippal said his eyes wide.

"I know you did, but I didn't die." Paine said her eyes warming.

"Oh Paine!" Yuna cried as she threw her arms around the warrior and hugging her close.

Paine hugged her back and sighed, "I'm so happy to be back!" she said her voice choking. Yuna stepped back smiling and wiping her tears.

Rikku seemed like she'd never let go but Auron stepped up and gently pulled her off. " Aunt Paine?" a young girl asked from behind Lulu.

Paine's eyes widened as her eyes settled on the little girl. "You…you look…like me!" Paine gasped.

"Paine Padryho, allow me to introduce you to your namesake." Lulu said gently pulling the young girl in front of her. Paine dropped to her knees in front of her and gently touched the girl's face, and jerked her hand back like she'd been burned.

"Paine, how? Where have you been for the past seven years?" Baralai asked staring at her in shock.

"When I fell into the Farplane I landed in my personal glade. It's really difficult to explain. Let's just say I had a few things to think about before I could come back." Paine answered as she stood up and looked around at her group of friends.

Gippal stared at her still not sure she was really there, when he realized he was staring he looked away hoping no one had noticed. Lucky for him no one had. They were all too excited to notice him.

"Well let's get this party started ya?" Wakka said excitedly. The rest of the party members nodded. The group headed into the village to celebrate the party.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Celsie) Okay sorry for the lack of detail in the last few scenes. I'm not very good at righting tear jerkers. So the moment was kind of vague and uninteresting I'm afraid. Please forgive me! Love ya all!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy characters, I own baby Chappu and Paine, and any other character's I decide to add.

**Review Responses:**

**Embrace-the-Darkness: I agree completely, and they will but it may take a while for it to come about.**

**sdreamz: It wasn't anything special, it's kind of like reaching out to touch the glass of a snake tank and jerking your hand back, she was just a little nervous about the girl. Thanks for reviewing.**

**BlackEyedMistress: Thanks for the confidence in my abilities, and yes they will get together, I SWEAR it!**

**Kelley: Yes there's more, much, much more! lol Enjoy!**

**ElusiveFoxFire: Thanks and here's your update!**

**PLUS AN EXTRA BONUS: yet another REALLY LONG chapter! Hurrah!**

Pieces of Pain 

Chapter 13

**Paine**

It had been three days since she had come back to her friends on Besaid Island. She smiled to herself as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Ever since her arrival she had been staying at the Besaid Temple.

Wakka and Tidus had offered to build a house for her anywhere on the island but she wasn't sure she wanted to live here, or if she was even ready to settle into a house. She quickly dressed and left the room, wondering what her friends were up to.

She shielded her eyes as she walked out of the dark temple into the bright sunlight and smirked as she caught sight of Tidus chasing Yuna around the houses. Rikku was sitting in Auron's lap in front of their house and Paine shook her head.

She had only spoken to Auron a few times, but he seemed like the kind of guy that could keep Rikku's personality in check. Lulu and Wakka were nowhere to be found but Vidina, Chappu, and Paine were running towards the beach.

Paine walked towards Rikku and Auron, her familiar calm and collected air had returned and she felt better then ever.

"Hey Paine how are you?" Rikku asked from her boyfriends lap.

"I'm fine, enjoying yourself?" Paine asked with a knowing smirk. Rikku's eyes widened and she blushed.

Paine just shook her head, "So where's Gippal and Baralai?"

"They left earlier." Rikku answered as she playfully batted at Auron's head after he had whispered something into her ear.

"Oh." Paine answered slightly disappointed.

"Why?" Rikku asked.

"No reason." She answered as she waved and walked towards the beach.

She dodged Yuna as she nearly crashed into her, "Sorry." She yelled as she continued running with Tidus chasing her down. Paine just shook her head in amusement.

She continued in the direction of the beach when she heard a terrified yell coming from the beach. Paine took off at a dead run. She took a short cut up and on to the cliff over looking the beach.

She caught sight of the kids huddling together surrounded by a few fiends. Paine jumped behind the fiends and called to them, "Ready to die?" As if understanding her words two coyotes turned to face her.

Paine swung her sword in front of her. The coyote on her left jumped at her and she dodged and counter attacked by slamming the blunt edge of her sword into his head knocking him back.

While Paine kept the coyotes' attention on her, the kids slipped towards the edge of the beach and ran for their parents.

"MOM! AUNT YUNA! Somebody!" They yelled as they ran into the center of the village.

"What's wrong?" Yuna asked then concerned, as the other adults surrounded them.

"It's Aunt Paine! She's fighting fiends!" Paine cried pointing back to the beach. Yuna couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"Oh, don't worry about your aunt. She can definitely handle herself. Come on I'll show you what I mean." She took their hands and led them towards the cliff overlooking the beach.

"Just sit down and watch." Yuna said smiling. Paine still looked concerned but then none of them had ever seen their Aunt Paine fight.

Yuna stood next to them and watched as her friend toyed with the fiends obviously enjoying the fight even if it was just with a few coyotes. Paine dodged the coyote's attack and began powering up for a power break.

Her sword began glowing as she slammed it into the coyote on her right and smiled in satisfaction as it exploded into pyreflies. The coyote on her right howled and launched himself at her, Paine winced as he bit her arm but she shook him off and slammed her sword into his head and watched as he exploded into pyreflies.

She looked up in shock when she heard cheering coming from the cliff above her.

"Yuna?" she called confused as to why she and the kids were watching her fight.

"The kids were worried about you. I brought them up here to reassure them about your capabilities." Yuna answered as she jumped down from the cliff.

Paine nodded, "Well I'm fine."

"We know." Paine Padryho answered.

"Yuna why haven't they been trained to fight?" Paine asked suddenly turning to her friend.

Yuna stood for moment thinking, "Well we always thought we'd be there for them." Yuna answered.

"That's grand, but not true. Eventually they'll need to know how to fight on their own." Paine answered firmly.

Yuna looked hesitant, "I'm not sure, and it's not my place to say anything about it. Maybe you should talk with Lulu and Wakka."

"I think I will." Paine answered gazing at her niece and nephews.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Celsie) Okay sorry for the lack of detail in the last few scenes. I'm not very good at righting tear jerkers. So the moment was kind of vague and uninteresting I'm afraid. Please forgive me! Love ya all!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy characters, I own baby Chappu and Paine, and any other character's I decide to add.

**Review Responses:**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! (I'm being lazy…sorry?)**

Pieces of Pain 

Chapter 14

**Paine**

Paine walked towards the village contemplated how she'd ask Lulu about training the kids. It hadn't ever occured to her that they hadn't been teaching them all along.

She reached the village edge and made her way to Lulu and Wakka's house.

"Knock, knock!" she called standing outside the door.

"Paine? Come on in." a voice yelled from inside. Paine looked around and then entered the house. It was much darker inside and for a moment she couldn't see anything.

"Over here Paine." Lulu called as Paine regained her sight. Paine walked towards her and sat down in one of the many chairs in the small house.

"Hi Lulu, how are you?" Paine asked calmly.

"I'm doing well, and you?" Lulu asked. Paine and Lulu were alike in a lot of ways, their personalities matched each other perfectly and Paine could be found quite often talking quietly with her.

"Fine as always." Paine answered. Lulu nodded with an understanding look in her eye.

"Well let's get right down to it. The kids saw your fight earlier when you saved them from the fiends and came back begging for me to allow you to train them. At first I was hesitant, I didn't think you'd want to be bothered with them. Now however I thought I'd ask you and see what you thought." Lulu said watching Paine intently.

Paine looked up in surprise, "I had come to ask if I could train them." She said with a half smirk.

"Well that settles that, you can train them." Lulu answered as she stood up and went to call the kids into the room. Vidina and the twins ran into the room excited.

At eight and seven they were a little rambunctious and Paine could see the eagerness in Lulu's eyes to have some quiet time.

"Hey guys, tomorrow you start training with me. So go outside and run around, then get some sleep." Paine said as she gazed at them. They all nodded with happy smiles on their faces.

Paine smirked and left the tent, just as excited as they were.

**Paine**

Paine had been training the kids for almost a month and they were getting better every day. All three had a desire to be as good or even better then their parents and family.

Paine pushed them hard knowing some day they'd thank her for it and she knew Lulu was worshiping her for it every night when the kids came home exhausted and too worn out to be obnoxious.

Paine Padryho had taken down her first helm yesterday on her own, using a plain sword with a shiny black P engraved on the handle. Paine had gotten one for each other kids after they could use a wooden one without killing each other or themselves.

Chappu was a strong and determined fighter and he didn't stop until his enemy was gone.

Vidina was more upbeat during a battle, he'd laugh and crack jokes at the fiends while fighting them. He was their constant stream of commentary.

Paine enjoyed training them even when they were tired and snappish with her, she just pushed them harder until they were too tired to complain.

Not long after they began Nooj and Leblanc announced that they were expecting. Everyone was so excited for them, Yuna and Rikku spent their time running around talking about names and driving Paine utterly insane.

Three days later Paine was so tired of names that she hid in her temple room all day and refused to come out despite their obvious attempts.

Paine's life was flashing by and soon she realized she had been back for over three months. At first she didn't believe it but in the three months time both Leblanc and Rikku became pregnant.

Yuna had been slightly surprised when Rikku had announced it because they still weren't married. Paine had watched in amusement as Yuna tried to talk Rikku into getting married before the baby was born but Rikku stood her ground.

"No Yuna, we're not getting married. We're not the kind of couple that make huge commitments like that." Rikku groaned.

"What do you call having a baby?" Yuna had demanded looking determined.

"It's not the same thing!" Rikku moaned as she walked towards the beach trying to escape her cousin.

Paine had just shaken her head and gone about her business but now she had begun feeling things, things she hadn't felt before.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy characters, I own baby Chappu and Paine, and any other character's I decide to add.

**Review Responses:**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! (I'm being lazy…sorry?)**

THIS STORY IS FINISHED AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT:

HOWEVER BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR THE SEQUEL

'A NEW PURPOSE'

ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER REVIEWED THIS STORY!

Pieces of Pain 

Chapter 15

**Paine**

Paine rolled over onto her side and sighed loudly, it had been three months since she had returned to the real world and while everything was going great she couldn't help but notice the giant hole in her heart.

Before it had been filled with the vengeance, self-hatred, hate in general, and the pain of her past but once she had returned it had been washed away leaving an empty hole behind. Her entire life had been about fighting, now when they wasn't anything left to fight her life had no purpose.

She sat up and tossed her blankets aside and began pacing her room. She had discovered her real problem when Rikku announced her pregnancy.

Everyone she had ever known and loved was moving on, unlike her their lives had purpose, they held meaning.

In her heart she knew that she couldn't continue to live around them until she had found her own purpose, her own reason for living and as much as she loved her family and friends, they just didn't hold that purpose for her.

**Yuna**

Yuna watched her cousin walk away for what must have been the hundredth time and sighed. She was happy for Rikku, really she was but the pain she felt at not having a child of her own was becoming deeper and more profound as time went by.

She had been married to Tidus for over seven years and despite their desperation to have kids they had failed over and over again.

She feared that her life as a Summoner and the many battles she fought and the many injuries she had sustained had made it to where she could never have kids.

"Yuna?" Tidus called from inside the house. He had fallen asleep for a short time after training the Besaid Aurochs for four hours straight.

"I'm out here." she called back. He came over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You ok?" he asked quietly gazing around his home and at his friends and family.

"I'm fine." Yuna said with false brightness. Tidus however had become quite adept at seeing through her false smiles.

"Tell the truth." he said in a singsong voice.

Yuna flushed, "It's just…I wish…" she didn't need to continue because Tidus understood immediately and he froze.

"I…I'm sorry." he whispered, it had always been his fear that he would prove not worthy of Yuna and being unable to provide for her the thing she wanted most hurt him more then anyone would ever know.

"Oh no! It's not your fault! Maybe I'm just not meant to have children; maybe something was damaged during my life as a Summoner. You can't blame yourself!" Yuna said her voice heated and emotional as she tried to make him understand that she could never blame him and therefore he shouldn't either.

Tidus nodded slightly and looked away, words could not erase guilt, he thought sadly. Yuna was thinking the exact same thing as she watched her cousin laughing with her lover.

**Paine**

Paine left the temple and entered the bright sunlight; Yuna and Tidus were standing together in front of their house watching the kids chase each other around the center of the village with soft smiles on their faces.

Auron had just pulled Rikku into the darkness of their home and Lulu was just entering the village from a long walk.

Wakka was tossing a blitz ball around with a few of the Aurochs and everything seemed peaceful but Paine felt anything but peace.

She moved towards Yuna and stood a few feet from them in silence. Finally she spoke, "Yuna, could I speak with you a moment?" she asked glancing at Tidus who had looked away.

"Sure." Yuna answered moving towards her.

"Let's go for a walk." Paine said quickly motioning in the direction of the beach. Yuna hesitated but then nodded and followed Paine out of the village.

A few minutes later Paine stopped and turned to face the ex-summoner. "I'm leaving Besaid for a while." she said quietly turning to look out over the ocean.

Yuna gaped, "What? But why?"

Paine smirked, "I have no purpose Yuna, no meaning for my existence. My life has been at a complete stand still ever since I got back. I can't keep going like this, I won't keep going like this."

Yuna looked stunned, "No purpose…meaning…how can you say that?" she demanded shocked. "You have a purpose to us, you have a meaning."

Paine smiled at her for the first time in a long time. "I have no meaning for myself. Being meaningful to you all is important to me but there is something missing, something I have to find before I can ever find peace. Do you understand?" Paine asked looking at her hopefully.

Yuna blanched slightly but she nodded, "I do…there's something missing for me too." she said her voice barely above a whisper.

Paine nodded her eyes sad, "It will come Yuna, and don't worry. You gave everything to save Spira; it's not possible for you to never have children. It just wouldn't be fair."

Yuna laughed decisively, "When has life ever been fair to us?"

Paine nodded, "True but I have learned that often times we only see the unfair things in live and take for granted the fair. You'll have kids, don't worry." Paine said finding it weird that she was lecturing Yuna on having faith and hope.

Yuna smiled at her obviously thinking the same thing. "Okay but _you_ have to tell the kids and Lulu." she said smugly.

Paine's eyes widened, she had forgotten about the kids. "Oh great. I get to be the bad guy." Yuna laughed and turned to head for the village. Paine looked out over the ocean one last time and then headed in as well.

**Paine Padryho**

"Get back here you little rat!" Paine screamed angrily at her twin brother. Strange though that they looked nothing alike, in fact Paine looked nothing like any of her family except her Aunt Paine whom she adored.

Chappu raced up the hill shrieking in laughter knowing full well that if Paine caught him he was a goner. Valdina turned to face his sister with a sinister look on his face.

"We'll corner him." he whispered. Paine's eyes widened and she nodded her own excitement taking over. Quickly they split up and circled the hill; quickly and quietly they moved up until they had surrounded Chappu who was looking distinctly concerned as his fate loomed overhead.

"Grab him!" Paine yelled diving at her twin Valdina doing the same. They picked the yelling boy up and threw him off the hill and into the water below. Seconds later he came up sputtering angrily his face blood red.

"You're going to pay for that!" he threatened waving a fist in the air. Paine and Valdina had collapsed on the hill in a fit of laughter and found the ensuing threat even more hilarious then tossing the boy into the water.

Chappu climbed out of the water and laid on the beach to dry while silently trying to come up with a plan to get revenge on his siblings. Paine and Valdina walked up behind him and plopped down in the sand still wearing their identical grins of mischief.

Before Chappu could question their motives they slammed identical handfuls of sand into his face. He sat up spitting sand and his eyes stinging from the sand he ran for the water this time throwing himself in.

When he came up the two venomous snakes were gone and he was angry. He entered the village to find his Aunt Paine had called a meeting and had obviously been waiting for him because she watched him with a disappointed and slightly annoyed look in her eyes as he sat down next to his mother who looked disapprovingly at his wet clothing.

"Sorry." he murmured, Lulu rolled her eyes at her youngest son and nodded for Paine to continue. Yuna and Tidus were sitting to the left of Auron and Rikku who were sitting between Chappu and his siblings. Lulu and Wakka were sitting next to Chappu and were waiting intently for Paine to continue.

**Paine**

Paine looked into their faces with pain clutching at her heart at the thought of leaving them all but she had to for her own sanity.

" I called this meeting tonight to let everyone know that tomorrow morning I'm leaving Besaid for a while." Instantly there was uproar at her words and she raised her hand for quiet but even then it took some time to gain it.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone." Again another uproar at her words and again she waited for their silence.

"Nor do I know where I'm going." This time everyone remained silent and Paine looked surprised at them.

"Okay well that's all I had to say." Then things got loud.

"NO! It's not fair!' Paine Padryho yelled stomping her foot in anger.

"Why? I don't understand!" Lulu said quietly, in truth she had thought the two of them had become very close lately and still Paine hadn't bothered to tell her.

"I know it may be very difficult for you all to understand but I have to find something that's missing in my life. You're all wonderful and I adore you, but there is something out there that I am missing and I need to find it." Paine said her voice quiet and it immediately shut everyone up.

"I will come back sometime though. Don't worry about that." Everyone remained silent as the determination in Paine's voice rolled over them sending a depressing feeling through their hearts.

When everyone continued to remain silent Paine nodded, "Good night." she said turning and entering the temple to get some sleep. The next morning she woke up with the sun and packed her belongings. Then she left the temple her heart heavy but her mind clear as she made her way to the dock.

She arrived and stood in shock at the sight of all her friends and family waiting for her at the dock their eyes sad but understanding. Paine nodded to them all silently but when she reached the dock she turned to hear Paine Padryho yell her name.

"Aunt PAINE!" she cried running up and hugging her around the waist nearly knocking the woman off her feet.

"Please don't go!" she begged crying into her side. Paine's eyes clouded and she gently pried the girl off.

"I have to go little one. I'll be back I promise." she whispered looking into the reflection of her own eyes.

"I want to come with you." the little girl begged again.

Paine shook her head, "You can't you have to stay here and take care of Aunt Rikku's new baby for me okay? When it grows up you have to teach it how to fight like I taught you." Paine Padryho turned her head slightly to look at her Aunt Rikku who was smiling encouragingly at her and then she turned back to Paine.

"Promise you'll come back?" she whispered.

"I promise." Paine said kissing the little girl's forehead and then boarded the boat. She waved energetically towards shore as her boat pulled away until she could no longer see them then she turned to face the horizon and her uncertain future with a firm heart and a clear determination to fill the void in her heart.

((((((((((((((((((((The End))))))))))))))))))))


End file.
